Amaya
Amaya was a recently freed slave and former partner of Beskha. Following Daenerys Targaryen's liberation of the city, she was the de facto leader of a group of pit fighters in Meereen. Biography Background When Beskha was still a slave, she and Amaya were very successful pit fighters, often working together. However, that friendship ended when Beskha won her freedom, which led Amaya to hold a grudge against Beskha for leaving her behind. "A Nest of Vipers" When Amaya first sees Beskha she tells the Pit Fighters to restrain her, and tells Asher Forrester that he must want something pretty bad to come to them for it, but if he wanted her interest he wouldn't have come with Beskha. She believes Beskha abandoned her by escaping from their Master. Amaya notices that Asher caught the Pit Fighters' attention and says if he wants to lead them he must first earn their respect and must defeat Bloodsong to do just that. Amaya says that he must fight with the weapons they give him. When Asher puts Bloodsong down she throws Asher's sword so he can finish Bloodsong. If he kills him Amaya and the Pit Fighters are impressed. When Asher and Beskha wait at the ship for any pit fighters to join them, Amaya shows up along with the Beast, Bloodsong (if spared) and several other nameless pit fighters. When they reach Westeros, Beast complains that it is ugly and small, Amaya adds that it's freezing too. She manages to get out of the courtyard before the Whitehill soldier sabotages the gate, and after one of the Forrester brothers stayed behind she is seen going with the others to Ironrath."A Nest of Vipers" "The Ice Dragon" In the event Rodrik was rescued from the Ambush at the Harbor, Amaya and her pit fighters begin to openly show distrust to Rodrik and doubt over what was promised to them by Asher in Meereen. The situation worsens when Amaya and her group appears in Ironrath, who not only considers on sacking the castle but even warns Rodrik that the house was too unprepared for the coming battle. Despite initial shortcomings, Amaya leads the pit fighters during the Battle of Ironrath, where she assaults the Whitehill camp as Rodrik and Beshka go after Lord Whitehill and/or Gryff. As Rodrik returns to the meeting location, Beskha does not return and Amaya explains that "Basilisk" will have to take care of herself. Upon returning to Ironrath, Amaya leads a charge against the Whitehill army and is pleased that her group was finally fighting the battle as Asher had mentioned. But as the battle wages on, Amaya is killed by Whitehill archers that infiltrated the walls, along with other pit fighters. If Asher survived the ambush, Amaya and the other pit fighters help Asher and the Ironrath soldiers take down some of the Whitehill soldiers they encountered at the harbour. They then return to Ironrath and witness Asher becoming the new Lord of House Forrester. When Lord Whitehill arrives at Ironrath ordering the Forrester's surrender, Amaya tells Asher to reject the offer so they can battle the Whitehills. Instead, the Forresters decide to trick Ludd into thinking he's won so that they can lure him into Ironrath and kill him. Amaya supports the Sentinel's plan to ambush Ludd in the Great Hall, and is against Beskha's suggestion of poisoning his wine. It is up to the player to choose which method to use. Amaya is later seen seated with the other pit fighters in the Great Hall while the Forresters make their attempt against Lord Whitehill's life. When the plan is successful or is exposed, she and her pit fighters begin killing the Whitehill soldiers. If Ludd escapes, she clears Asher's path and tells him to not let Ludd escape, allowing Asher to throw an axe into his shoulder. The Battle of Ironrath begins, and Amaya leads her pitfighters in a charge against the Whitehills along with Asher and the Ironrath soldiers. Amaya is killed in the battle after being stabbed by a spear and hit by an arrow."The Ice Dragon" Appearances Image Gallery NOV Amaya Stern.png ForresterArmyMarch.jpg de:Amaya ru:Амайя References Category:Slaves and freedmen Category:Deceased individuals Category:Meereenese Category:Summer Islanders